


Of Drive-Thrus And Big Mouths

by mormonmcpriceley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: But like after the mission, Elder McKinley is not a thing in this okay, Fast Food, Ficlet, Gen, Imagine your OTP, Just Elder Price & Elder Cunningham, Meet-Cute, Post-Mission, They aren't really Mormon anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormonmcpriceley/pseuds/mormonmcpriceley
Summary: It's moments like these that Kevin Price thanks God for 24-hour drive-thrus.





	Of Drive-Thrus And Big Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Elder McKinley is not a thing okay? This is set after Price & Cunningham get sent back from their mission, but Connor was never there.

It's moments like these that Kevin Price thanks God for 24-hour drive-thrus. It's 2 AM and he's starving. Ever since he got back sent back from the mission his time zones have been incredibly messed up.

He climbs out of bed, puts some slippers on and walks into the living room. He sees Arnold watching TV in a lazy daze, some '80s game show. He walks over stands in front of the TV.

"Hey!" Arnold says in a half-heartedly annoyed voice. Kevin ignores him.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat? I'm so hungry, I'm about to die." Kevin says dramatically, patting his stomach lightly.

"Is anything even open?" Arnold questions, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'm sure somewhere is." Kevin says shortly.

"Let's go then, I'm starvin' too." Arnold says, standing up as well.

They walk to the drive-way and argue on who's gonna drive for a minute ("I haven't slept for like 24 hours Arnold and you slept all day today.") before Kevin climbs into the passenger seat.

They drive for about 10 minutes until they settle on a fast food place that is 99% grease and processed food. They pull up to the menu that's lit up with bright LED lights that practically blind them. 

"Welcome! What can I get for you?" A young guy's voice comes through the speaker. 

"Uh- Give me one minute!" Arnold says before turning to Kevin, asking him what he wants.

Kevin leans past Arnold and squints at the board before settling on some chicken tenders and tea. 

"Truly Mormon, Kev." Arnold snorts. Kevin flicks the side of his head before telling him to shut up and order. Arnold sticks his tongue out at Kevin and tells the employee their order quickly.

"That'll be $10.12! Thank you!" The guy says, much too cheery for 2 AM.

They pull up to the window and see it's just him working there. Kevin ducks his head and is taken aback by how stunning this kid is. Gorgeous blue eyes and fiery red hair. He nudges Arnold as he's giving the kid the money.

"Damn, he's cute." Kevin means to whisper but his big mouth has other ideas. He turns away and hears the window close and Arnold laughing. He turns back around.

"What's so funny?" Kevin questions, completely confused.

"He totally heard you! He ducked his head down and smiled at you as you turned around! You need to get his num-" He's cut off by the window opening again.

"Here's your food! Have a great night guys!" The kid chirps, looking at Kevin who is now blushing. Arnold looks at Kevin as well, with wide eyes, almost telling him to do something. Kevin elbows him once again and Arnold sighs and turns to get the food.

He mumbles a quick "Thanks, you too." Before pulling off into the parking lot to eat. "Dude, you should have got his number! I'm so disappointed!" Arnold says, sticking his bottom lip out.

Kevin smiles and shakes his head. He grabs the bag from Arnold and as he is taking his food out, the receipt falls out and lands on his lap. He is about to throw it back in the bag until he sees something scribbled on the back. 

"Thanks, so are you. Call me sometime." And there's a number and a name 'Connor' wrote underneath that. Kevin sticks the receipt in his pocket and his smile widens.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb little Imagine Your OTP ficlet. Partly based on one of my 2 AM drive-thru stories  
> I may make a part two, I don't know.


End file.
